Leuchtende Hände
by Kami no Hikari
Summary: 10 year old Ken wakes up to find himself in a cave...


Authors notes:  
  
Well acctually this really isn't a fanfic, but my recent english-test, yup you heard right. This time our teacher gave us an impuls picture and we had to write a story to it, and the only thing I could think of was digimon n_____n!! so I took Ken, he's about ten or eleven in this fic. The reason why I picked a german title for this story is simple, I live in Austria, and in Austria we speak german, and I think a title in a different language catches the eye, now doesn't it ^____~! I speak (and write) german better than I do english, so please excuse me if some parts and sentence constructions just sound weird to you.  
  
OK, I don't want to keep you waiting with my irrelevant blah so that's all I'm saying for now, have fun reading.  
  
~Kami no Hikari  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and all the characters are not mine, they belong to the rich people from Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animations and Bandai, I didn't write this to earn any money with it, so please don't sue, the only thing I own this the plot!  
  
~*~  
  
Leuchtende Hände  
  
Inky shadows darkened the cave-like surroundings in which Ken found himself after waking up with a brain-throbing headache. "Where am I?", were the only three words circling his mind. He slowly lifted his body from the cobbled ground he lay on. When back on his feet, the boy tried to regain his orientation.  
  
Pitchblack.  
  
It was so dark he couldn't even see his own hands so he tried to find something to hold on to. Touching his way forward he finally felt some rock-like resistance indicating a wall of some kind. "O.K. now I've found a wall, maybe when I stay close to it, I might find my way out of here." So on he went shaking of emotions of fear and insecurity, which arose in him, carefully placing one foot before the other with both his hands on the wall. Suddenly a dim glow behind Ken illuminated seemingly out of nowhere. Looking back, first through the corner of his eyes then turning his head, there he saw the dark print of a hand, outlined by a yellowish light. Shortly after that a second hand appeared then a third and a fourth, each glowing in a different colour. There it dawned on him that the spots where these "handprints" appeared were exactly where he had placed his hands before. Amused by this colourful sight (headache and fear forgotten) he began stamping his hands on the wall making it glow even more, red, yellow, green, blue, he seemed to be producing all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
Laughing with childish glee he fastened his pace and made some more handprints. Five minutes later, the cave had lost its dark gloomyness and Ken felt the urge to try something different. In a pensive manner he cupped his chin with the thumb and index finger of his left hand and stared at the wall, then at the ceiling, which of course he couldn't see because it was too high up and as dark as the cave when he first opened his eyes. "I wonder how high this cave is and what would happen, if I touched the ceiling?" Ken took his right hand of the wall and let both arms fall to his side, his gaze fixed to a ceiling he couldn't see. The longer he stared, the lighter he felt when all with a sudden the laws of gravity were broken as the soles of his shoes detached from the ground and with the lightness of a feather, he gently floated towards the ceiling.  
  
Not at all surprised about his sudden ability to fly he looked down to his feet and there he recognized the shape of his "cave". It was round and he'd been running in circles as he was printing his hands against the wall. "Oh, this wasn't a cave after all." A little smile tugged at his lips when he said that to himself. Ken lifted his head up again. There he could have sworn he saw some kind of light flicker. He was right. It seemed to be the end of the "tunnel". As he drew closer to the light, it shone brighter until it started to blind him. So he quickly lifted his arms to his eyes in a protective manner. Because the boy had his eyes closed, he didn't realise that he had flown through the light and the next thing he remembered was that he was standing on a street cobbled with large yellow stones, the sweet sound of birds singing filled the air and the sun shone brighter than ususal.  
  
It was like a fairytale land. Then, all of a sudden a large egg materalized before his feet, light green with dark green stripes, he bent down to pick it up when he heard a female voice whispering, "Keeen" Slightly taken aback by the soft voice, which called his name, he asked in a timid voice, "Wh-ho are you, and why do you know my name?"-"Ken, Ken wake up Ken, wake up!"  
  
Shaking the boy's body in a gentle manner, Ken's mother tried to bring her son back to reality. "Ken, wake up!" She whispered to him. Then he slowly cracked an eye open, then the other "M-mom?" "Wake up, dearie or you'll be late for school."- "Mom, I had a strange dream." She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving his room. Get yourself ready and tell me all about it at the table"  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Yeah I admit, this story really IS weird even for an english test. well anyway this is my ver first fic I've ever posted on ff.net, please review and tell me what you think n____n!!  
  
~Kami no Hikari 


End file.
